1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a freestanding lighted star ornament that can be used with a nativity set. The, multi-faceted star is affixed to the top of a telescoping support post that allows the height to be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas has become a popular cultural holiday that is observed by people around the world. One of the most common traditional symbols of Christmas is the nativity scene, which represents the circumstances of the birth of Jesus. The nativity scene is typically represented as being in a stable at Bethlehem, where the baby is lying in a cradle surrounded by his parents, shepherds, wise men, and animals.
A symbol that is central to the nativity scene is the Christmas Star, which is said to have appeared in the sky over Bethlehem at the place where Jesus was born.
The Star represents the age-old procession of people journeying to places of pilgrimage, on the spiritual quest. Many Christmas stars have either five or eight points, with the bottommost point being a directional indicator of a point on the earth, below.
Unfortunately, the majority of nativity sets found throughout the world do not include an actual lighted star. Outdoor crèches are typically housed within some sort of enclosure, and that enclosure is often lighted at the dome or with lighting placed on the ground before the enclosure, directed to illuminate the crèche scene. In the case of indoor nativity scenes, however, an illuminated star is not typically found as an element included with the crèche figures.
A wide variety of star ornaments exists, which are designed for use on a Christmas tree. Some may be attached to the tree with ornament hooks, or by balancing them between the tree's boughs. Others are intended to be placed at the top of the tree. In order to create a distinctive presence, such ornaments are generally lighted, and are sized proportionate to a Christmas tree. Treetop stars are typically made to fit onto the topmost branch of a tree, or have a clip or other fixture by which they are attached and are not typically freestanding ornaments.
Other star designs use a fabric skin that is stretched over a dowel assembly in the shape of a five-pointed star. Decorative light bulbs may be placed in the assembly to illuminate the ornament. The ornament may be propped against or affixed to a variety of objects, but is not freestanding.
Another ornament is a five-pointed star, designed for outdoor use. It is comprised of a tubular skeleton with support legs in a tripod configuration that allow the device to be stood upright. A strand of decorative outdoor lights are attached to the entire structure so that its tubular skeleton is lighted. Such an ornament is not designed to be elevated above a typical indoor crèche.
Still other ornaments are found in star-shaped designs that are different from the typical star design of five or eight points. For example, ornaments are found in the design of the Star of David, which is a six-sided shape within which is a six-pointed star. Such ornaments are very different from the traditional Christmas Star design. Five-pointed ornamental stars are also decorated in a patriotic motif representative of the U.S. flag, with a stars and stripes pattern across the face of the star. Clearly, such a design would not be likely to find use in a nativity scene.
Therefore, what is desired is a lighted star ornament designed to be freestanding for use with a nativity crèche or for simple ornamentation in itself.